sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Feels Like Summer (Childish Gambino song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | genre = R&B | length = | label = * Wolf+Rothstein * Liberator Music * RCA | composer = | lyricist = Glover | producer = | misc = }} }} "Feels Like Summer" is a song by American recording artist Childish Gambino. The song was released by Wolf+Rothstein, Liberator Music and RCA Records on July 11, 2018. It was written and produced by Gambino and his longtime collaborator Ludwig Göransson. The song was made available for digital download and streaming along with "Summertime Magic" as a part of the extended play Summer Pack. It is featured in the FIFA 19 soundtrack. The song received a Grammy nomination for Best R&B Song at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards. Music video A music video for "Feels Like Summer" was released on September 1, 2018. It was directed by Glover, Ivan Dixon and Greg Sharp. In the animated video, Gambino walks calmly through a neighborhood watching all of his neighbors playing during the summer as well as stopping to have dream sequences. The neighbors are all famous rappers or modern black figures that consist of (in order and group): * Lil Pump and Trippie Redd running around the neighborhood * 21 Savage and Metro Boomin relaxing in a car * Kodak Black sticking his head out of the window to turn away Pump and Redd * Migos playing basketball * Birdman grilling while Chance the Rapper watches Jaden Smith playing * Will Smith washing his car * Azealia Banks sitting in a tree above Smith *Nicki Minaj playing with blocks as Travis Scott knocks them over * The Weeknd, Ty Dolla Sign and Frank Ocean playing tug of war against ASAP Rocky, Solange Knowles and Willow Smith * Soulja Boy speaking with Pump and Redd * Drake trying to catch up to Future while he is riding his bike * Kid Cudi standing with his head down * Kanye West being comforted by Michelle Obama * Beyoncé wearing a shirt paying tribute to Fredo Santana * Andrew Gillum with a cup of ice cream resembling the late XXXTentacion * Lil Uzi Vert and Zendaya having their hair done by Oprah Winfrey and Tiffany Haddish * Lil Yachty and Charlamagne Tha God eating popcicles * Gucci Mane lying on his back relaxing * Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Sean Combs, Wiz Khalifa and Jay-Z dancing over Mane * Lonzo, LiAngelo and LaMelo Ball playing a video game while Young Thug sits behind them * 2 Chainz taking a group shot of Meek Mill, Pusha T and Lil Wayne * Rae Sremmurd blasting water guns at the past three and J. Cole * Janelle Monáe and SZA skateboarding * Chris Brown crying * Outkast (Big Boi and André 3000) facing away from each other, possibly representing their breakup * Rihanna floating in a crossed leg pose * Whitney Houston * Michael Jackson (circa the 1970s) Animator Andrew Onorato claimed on Instagram that an animated rendition of comedian Eric Andre was supposed to appear: "Initially Andre was meant to be walking alongside Gambino the entire video but we must have had the layer turned off when we rendered it out." He posted a still image revealing that Andre would have worn a greenscreen bodysuit with a bird perched on his shoulder, a costume he notably wears during the "Bird Up!" segments of The Eric Andre Show. A follow-up video shows the animated Gambino walking into his house (which seems to partially resemble, or at least invoke, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood) and taking off his shoes to a new pair of Adidas. This was used to announce Glover's role as an ambassador and "brand co-creator" for the corporation. Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Donald Glover – production, mix engineering * Ludwig Göransson – production * Riley Mackin – mix engineering, master engineering, record engineering * Justin Richburg - character design, animation * Felix Colgrave - production, animation * Jessica Maffia - single art Charts Certifications Release history References External links * Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Donald Glover songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs written by Donald Glover Category:Songs written by Ludwig Göransson Category:Animated music videos Category:Songrecordings produced by Ludwig Göransson